This invention relates to picture superposing circuits and more particularly relates to a picture superposing circuit for displaying two pictures superposed on a screen by constituting a video signal frame with two video signal fields having different picture information from each other.
Among the digital image processing techniques, the PIP (Picture-In-Picture) technique, wherein a reduced picture is inserted within the main picture, is usually used to display two pictures on one screen.
Other digital image processing techniques are also provided for the viewer to choose between diverse special effects functions, e.g., an art technique for transforming a holograph image into a painting-like picture by controlling the intensity of the luminance signal of the image signal and a mosaic technique to build an image of many picture bits. These techniques are, however, unable to simultaneously display two full-size pictures on a single screen.